Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels at higher speeds. A next generation wireless networking providing 60 GHz spectrum is under development in order to alleviate the increased demands. Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) index values may determine a likely data rate of a Wi-Fi connection.